Huru-hara dicitadel
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Kericuhan dicitadel saat sang saniwa menyatakan ingin mendapatkan Juzumaru serta kcemburuan Mikazuki pada sang Juzumaru
Huru - hara di Citadel

A/n: Konbawa, author ingin memulai debut di fandom TouRan. Maaf jika ada yang salah saya belum pernah main cuma baca di wikia saja

Disclaimer: i am not own everything accept my oc.

Fandom: Touken Ranbu

Rate: T

Pair: Saniwa x Mikazuki Munechika

Genre: Romance / Humor

Add my oc yuuki

* * *

Siang hari ini, disebuah citadel,lebih tepatnya di ruangan makan terjadi perang dingin antara sebagian toudan dan saniwanya.

Hal yang menjadi dipertengkarkan adalah sang saniwa menginginkan sebuah pedang baru yang menurut rumor adalah salah satu pedang tenka goken, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu.

Yang konon kecantikannya hampir menyaingi Mikazuki Munechika.

Nada tak setuju datang dari Odategumi, dengan alasan, saat sang saniwa mendapatkan pedang legendaris Mikazuki Munechika, ia hampir membuat citadel bangkrut. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin kejadian tersebut terulang lagi. Hasebe yang biasa menyetujui segala keputusan saniwa pun menolak, dengan alasan yang sama walaupun alasan yang sesungguhnya masih dipertanyakan.

Lain halnya dengan Kashuu, yang mewakili team Shinsengumi yang menyetujui rencana sang saniwa,dikarenakan pedang dari shinsegumi sendiri pun belum kalau bisa menambah kekuatan kita, kenapa tidak?

Hal yang sama pun, diutarakan oleh Ichigo,yang masih menginginkan sang adik - adik tersayang pulang tentu saja Ichigo menyetujui keinginan sang saniwa. Toh persediaan barang masih bisa dicari.

"Aku tidak setuju"kata sang jiji yang duduk disebelah saniwa sambil menyeruput teh.

Mata sang saniwa pun percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya. Bukan hanya sang saniwa yang tidak percaya tapi,para toudan pun kaget. Pasalnya hubungan kasih antara saniwa dan Mikazuki sudah bukan rahasia umum semenjak mereka resmi menjalin kasih tiga bulan lalu, mereka jarang terlihat sendirian. Selama tiga bulan belakangan ini jiji selalu menyetujui rencana sang saniwa dengan tawa khasnya. Bisa dibilang hubungan asmara antara saniwa dan pedangnya ini termasuk adem ayem tanpa badai. Namun kali ini untuk pertama kali para Toudan disuguhi debut pertengkaran mereka,Live pula. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan hal ini. Dari Hasebe yang bahagia setengah mati dan berharap dua sejoli ini bubar,dengan begitu ia bisa menjadi tempat bersandar bagi sang saniwa. Sampai pada Horikawa yang langsung menyiapkan camilan untuk menonton debat paling akbar ini. Ichigo yang sibuk memastikan tayangan ini PG untuk adik - adiknya. Kousetsu yang sibuk komat - kamit membaca doa. Tsurumaru yang sudah memasang taruhan dengan Jiroutachi mengenai putus tidaknya jalinan kasih sang saniwa.

"Begitu? Alasannya?" tanya saniwa dengan nada yang terdengar datar namun dibalik kedataran suaranya masih bisa dirasakan dinginnya suara tersebut. Dilain pihak Mikazuki terlihat tenang, tentu saja Mikazuki tidak akan mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya bahwa dirinya takut sang kekasih hati terpaut pada pedang tenka goken yang lain apalagi jika dilihat bagaimana Yuuki sebegitu bahagianya membicarakan Juzumaru.

"Ya,alasan ku sama dengan Hasebe-san"kata Mikazuki kalem."Lagipula, Yuu-chan sudah memiliki satu tenka goken disini,untuk apa kita memiliki tenka goken yang lain.

"Aku ingin Aoe san mendapat teman satu penempa,dan lagi ada sesuatu yang ingin aķu tanyakan pada Juzumaru"jawab sang saniwa malu - malu,membuat hati sang jiji memcelos. Apa sang pujaan hati sudah berpindah ke lain hati.

"Aruji sama, pertimbangkan matang - matang."kata Mikazuki bersikap formal namun ia tidak menyembunyikan nada bahaya dalam suaranya.

Menyadari,perubahan cara bicara Mikazuki, Yuuki mengetahui ia tidak bisa berdebat itu ia menggunakan cara terakhir . "Jiji Idiot,jangan bicara padaku lagi!" teriak Sang saniwa meninggalkan ruangan,meninggalkan Mikazuki yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. "Yuuki-chan"..

Seminggu kemudian,

Sang Aruji benar - benar mendiamkan selalu menghindar begitu bertemu dengan Mikazuki. Tak hanya Mikazuki, Odategumi pun dibebas tugaskan. Urusan memasak yang tadinya tugas Souza dan Mitsutada,sekarang menjadi urusan Horikawa Kunihiro dan Ichigo Hitofuri.

Hasebe dan team Odategumi yang biasanya melakukan expedisi kali ini Kashuu dengan team Shinsengumi yang melakukan expedisi.

Selama seminggu itu pula, secara sembunyi - sembunyi saniwa dan Nikkari setiap malam mengunjungi chibi smith. Seperti juga malam ini,malam ketujuh, Sang saniwa yang ditemani oleh Nikkari pergi tempat penempa.

Setelah memberikan bahan - bahan yang diperlukan pada chibi smith,mata sang saniwa menatap tak percaya pada penghitung waktu, 10:01:00. Yuuki pun hampir berteriak girang jika bukan karena Nikkari menutup mulut saniwa. Mungkin satu citadel bisa terbangun. "Kita kembali ke kamar kita masing - masing dan merahasiakan ini sampai penempaan selesai,bagaimana aruji sama"usul Nikkari yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kamar masing - masing.

Siang hari itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi saniwa,paling khusus lagi bagi Odategumi. Pasalnya saniwa sudah mulai memberikan tugas lagi. Souza dan Mitsutada ditugasi membuat makan siang. Hasebe dan Tsurumaru mengurus kuda.

Hal itu membuat citadel terlihat sibuk. Tapi hal kontras terlihat didepan sebuah kamar. Mikazuki terlihat duduk didepan kamarnya sendiri sambil menikmati teh yang dibuat oleh Souza. Matanya memandang pada sang pujaan hati yang tengah membantu Yasusada dan Midare memanen tomat. "Jiji kangen pada saniwa - san"kata Kashuu tiba - tiba bagai angin.

"Haha mungkin aku memang berbuat salah ya"balas Mikazuki.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja?" jawab Kashuu sambil berlalu.

"Jujur ya"kata Mikazuki.

Jam demi jam berlalu sangat cepat,tak terasa matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya di gantikan oleh sang penguasa malam. Dua orang berjalan mengendap - endap menuju ke penempaan yang tidak disadari ada orang ketiga yang mengikuti. Mikazuki memutuskan untuk berkata jujur pada saniwa membuatnya berjalan menuju kamar saniwa, namun ia melihat hal lain. Ia melihat Nikkari menjemput sang saniwa sambil membawa lentera. Mikazuki langsung saja mengikuti dua orang tersebut. Mikazuki menyadari bahwa jalan yang saniwa dan Nikkari adalah jalan menuju penempa. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Mikazuki berdegup dengan kencang,bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Di lain pihak, Nikkari merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka, membuatnya ingin memeriksa. Namun,apa daya sang saniwa sudah tidak sabar menuju ke tempat penempaan membuatnya mengalah apalagi pedang kali ini adalah dari aliran Aoe juga.

Dengan langkah - langkah riang bagai anak kecil, Yuuki tersenyum pada Chibi Smith yang sudah memegang sebuah pedang di tangannya. "Terima kasih chibi "kata Yuuki yang sudah meraih pedang tersebut.

Sebuah pendar cahaya dan juga kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran muncul dari pedang tersebut. "Aku Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, melewati waktu…" Belum selesai Juzumaru memperkenalkan dirinya, Yuuki merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan sikap Yuuki menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Mikazuki sang kekasih hati, memberikan tatapan maut pada yang bisa berarti jangan-ambil-aruj-sama-milikku.

"Erm Juzumaru san, boleh tahu kenapa rambut anda indah sekali"tanya Yuuki dengan polosnya membuat Nikkari menepok jidatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Juzumaru kekamarnya"kata Nikkari sambil mendorong sang pendatang baru untuk meninggalkan dua sejoli tersebut.

Seusai kepergian mereka berdua,Mikazuki membalik badan Yuuki agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Mikazuki kamu cemburu ya?" tanya sang saniwa tepat sasaran.

"Iya,Juzumaru cantik. Aku khawatir" aku Mikazuki.

Yuuki tersenyum kecil. "Kau dan Juzumaru memiliki kecantikan yang berbeda"kata Yuuki sambil membelai wajah sang bulan tersebut.

"Yuuki"kata Mikazuki.

"Juzumaru memiliki kecantikan yang terkesan misterius, sedangkan Mikazuki kecantikanmu adalah keanggunan,kecantikan dari bulan sendiri,menerangi malam"kata Yuuki."buatku satu - satunya tenka goken yang aku mau untuk menemaniku hanya Jiji".

Kedua sejoli itu berpandang - pandangan. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana Juzumaru bisa memiliki rambut seperti itu" kata Yuuki membuat Mikazuki mengeluarkan suara khasnya. Cup! Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi jiji membuat wajah kedua memerah.

"Ayo kembali"ajak Mikazuki sambil menggandeng tangan Yuuki.

"Besok jiji beradu pedang dengan Juzu san"kata Yuuki yang hanya ditanggapi oleh hahanya Jiji


End file.
